<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Hot Cocoa &amp; Warm Blankets by himikowoyumeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292175">Of Hot Cocoa &amp; Warm Blankets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno'>himikowoyumeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Fluff OneShots (The “Amity Blight’s” Series) + Side Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the kind of fic that makes you do happy hands (hopefully)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A raging blizzard has left Luz &amp; Amity snowed in inside The Owl House. Lighthearted Christmas-Themed Fluff ensues!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Fluff OneShots (The “Amity Blight’s” Series) + Side Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chorus of uproarious wind cascaded through the snow-covered trees surrounding The Owl House. A harsh blizzard had arrived just in time for Christmas Eve, snowing in the residents of Bonesborough.</p><p>Luz slowly closed the curtain, expression laced with that of slight concern. Snow wasn’t exactly harmful in the Isles, nothing like Acid Rain, that was for sure. Still, the fact the snow had risen to about half of the front doors length WAS potentially an issue.</p><p>The Latina let out a short sigh, but her expression quickly changed upon turning back around to face the living room. She excitedly hopped her way back to the couch, flopping down beside her girlfriend.</p><p>“So.... how’s it look?” Amity asked, eyebrow raised in a manor that screamed “I already know.” </p><p>Luz rested an arm behind her back, sheepishly rubbing her neck. “Yeeaaaah, not good. We’re DEFINITELY gonna be in here for at Least a few days.”</p><p>Amity let out a small sigh, before her lips curled into a smile. “My parents will probably be angry I’m gone for so long.... but there’s not much that I can do about it.”</p><p>Luz threw her arms around the witch. “Yeah! And plus, I’m sure you won’t mind being with me all day wiiiiilllll youuuu?” She teased, a smug grin plastered on her face as she raised a hand up to carefully boop Amity’s nose.</p><p>Amity’s face heated, and she rolled her eyes playfully. “You know I won’t, silly.” She replied, beginning to adjust herself to curl up next to the human, before falling over onto the couch.<br/>
Amity whined, looking up at her girlfriend, who had jumped off the couch and began walking towards Eda’s rather messy kitchen.</p><p>Luz giggled, which only helped spread the pink across the greenette’s face. The pair may have been dating for a number of months, but Amity could never find herself capable of staving off one of Luz’s laughs without turning some shade of red or pink. She was utterly entranced by the light that Luz gave off, like an aura of energy &amp; warmth that always threatened to swallow her whole.</p><p>She watched as Luz swung open various cupboards, grabbing two mugs, and getting out a package of which Amity didn’t know the contents. Luz grinned as she looked over to her partner, who now wore an adorable pout.</p><p>“Relax, Ams. I’ll be back over there in a minute! Just making us somethin’ first.” Luz winked at the girl, which turned Amity’s insides into a pool of Jelly. </p><p>“O-okay...” She quickly responded, turning her body to try and mask how the simple gesture had made her knees weak. She clearly wasn’t fast enough, as Luz let out another laugh as well as an accidental snort. </p><p>“You’re adorable, Blight.” She commented, pouring a brown substance into the bottom of their mugs. Amity let out a “hmph.” Luz knew full well Amity was elated at any compliment the Latina could give her. It may have taken her a while to fully realize the shorter girl’s feelings, but now that they were a couple, Luz felt like a complete dolt that she hadn’t noticed sooner.</p><p>Of course, none of that mattered now. Luz couldn’t help but smile like an idiot as she carefully stirred their drinks. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined she’d be dating the most beautiful witch in the boiling isles, especially after their first few encounters.</p><p>Luz slowly walked back towards the couch, steaming mugs in hand. She carefully sat down beside Amity, and handed her one. She graciously accepted, taking a small sip. Amity let out a long sigh, leaning her head over and nestling it into the crook of Luz’s neck. The human beamed, and wrapped her arm around the other girl, lifting up a blanket to cover both of them. </p><p>They sat in complete silence, say for the flickering of flames in the fireplace. Luz glanced down to find Amity staring up at her, lost inside her soft hazel eyes. A single tear made its way down Amity’s cheek, and Luz immediately sat up in fear. </p><p>“Ami! Why are you crying?? was the Hot Cocoa THAT bad? I mean I think it tastes okay- what’s wrong??” Panic flooded her as she waved her hands in the air in an attempt to say “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Amity stared blankly for a second, before a light laugh left her lips. Luz’s muscles relaxed, a smile forming.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on here... you’re acting weird.” Luz said, raising an eyebrow at her clearly amused girlfriend. Amity wiped away the tear, and rested her head on Luz’s chest. </p><p>“Nothing is wrong, Lulu. It tastes good.” She smiled, “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, that’s all.”</p><p>Luz’s eyes shone. She leaned forward to  press a soft kiss to Amity’s head, eliciting a small purr from the girl. Wait. Luz furrowed her brow. She did WHAT now? She softly ran a hand through the witchlings hair, and listened closely to hear vibrations coming from Amity’s chest. The sound rose &amp; fell along with it, and<br/>
the adorable noise got louder the longer Amity remained blissfully unaware of what her body was doing.</p><p>Luz nearly lost it on the spot. She had already come to know the witches ears would twitch when she was happy, but this?</p><p>This was new.</p><p>“Ams....” Luz began. “Are you.... purring...?”<br/>
Amity’s previously closed eyes shot open.<br/>
“U-um... no...?” She responded, knowing her fate was likely already sealed. “I-I’m sorry if that’s strange, I’m just REALLY happy and-“</p><p>Amity’s sentence was cut short by Luz’s lips pressing softly onto her own. After they pulled away, she looked up to see the addicting smile she’d grown to love was threatening to extend past the edges of the latinas face.</p><p>“Uh.... Luz?” She questioned, cheeks coating themselves in a dark flush. </p><p>Luz rested her hand on the witches cheek, letting a thumb brush over the soft skin. “*Dios Mio*, you are just the cutest thing *ever!*</p><p>Luz adjusted her position, shifting so she could fully encase the witch in a hug, her neck &amp; Chest serving as a makeshift pillow, which Amity figures was MORE than good enough for her. </p><p>“You never told me you *purred* when you were happy!” Luz nearly shouted. It was hard to contain her excitement, every bit of her attention focused on Amity.</p><p>Amity cleared her throat, laughing softly. “I... usually don’t. My mother always told me it was a sign of showing weakness.” She rubbed her arm, looking away. Luz’s eyes filled with empathy, and she leaned down to press her cheek against the greenettes, her hands resting softly on Amity’s own.</p><p>“Weeeeeell, lets be honest, you ARE a little weak for me, aint’cha?~” Luz teased. Amity couldn’t hold back a laugh, turning to lean her forehead against the human’s.</p><p>“And who’s fault is that, Noceda?”</p><p>Luz tilted her head a little. “I accept full responsibility, cutie.” </p><p>Luz never failed to make Amity melt. The pair laid back down, Luz wrapping an arm around the girl, the scent of Amity filling her. She smelled like Mint &amp; Strawberries, Luz thought. Her senses dulled, the overwhelming feeling of *soft* &amp; *warm* &amp; *safe* taking over completely.</p><p>Amity rolled over, flipping herself to be face to face with Luz. She closed her eyes and once more allowed herself to let out light purrs as her girlfriend softly combed through her hair. Luz was overcome with a myriad of emotions. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. </p><p>Amity slowly opened her eyes, immediately staring deep into Luz’s own. The pair had gone through a lot together, and Amity still wasn’t quite sure if she deserved such a kind, caring, *utterly adorable* girlfriend.</p><p>But Luz seemed to think she did, so that’s all that really mattered.</p><p>Amity pulled herself closer, wedging herself like a perfect puzzle against Luz, nuzzling into the nape of her neck. A soft yawn escaped the witchlings lips, and Luz giggled once more.</p><p>Amity Blight. Cold, uncaring, only worried about status. Luz couldn’t fathom that’s the front the poor girl had to put up.<br/>
She glanced down at the one who made her so happy throughout the troubling months.<br/>
Amity’s lips were curled into a smile that could light up Luz’s life in an instant, turning her stomach into a playpen of butterflies.</p><p>Luz’s mind flashed back to their night spent together at Grom.</p><p>“You goin’ soft on me, Blight?”<br/>
Amity laughed sweetly in response.<br/>
“In your dreams.”</p><p>Luz was so very glad she had been right.<br/>
She placed a small kiss to the girl’s head, continuing to softly play with Amity’s hair.<br/>
The witches ears twitched, and soft pink dusted her cheeks. Luz figured she could stay like this forever, if that were possible. </p><p>A subtle yawn filled the air, and Luz found herself yawning in response. When did she get so tired? *I guess time flies when you’re cuddled up to your impossibly cute witch girlfriend, huh?* Luz thought to herself.</p><p>Underneath her, Amity mumbled a nearly incoherent “ILoveyou” , the clutches of sleep tugging at her consciousness as she shifted closer to fully press herself against Luz.</p><p>Luz smiled widely, though Amity couldn’t exactly see given her head was buried in the human’s chest. The hand playing with her hair slowed, as she looked up to gaze at the rather small, (but as Eda called it: “Full Of Character”) Christmas tree that stood precariously in the corner of the living room.</p><p>Illuminated by the soft embers of the fireplace, the ornaments shone bright, and the lone golden star at the top of the tree reflected the dull lighting, giving it the illusion of near-glowing.</p><p>Luz looked down, and placed a soft kiss against Amity’s head, who had begun to start snoring in combination with her soft purring.</p><p>“Goodnight, My Shining Star. I love you too.”</p><p>The clingy hands of sleep grabbed hold of Luz soon after, and the pair peacefully dozed off together.</p><p>And hey, If Eda came in afterwards and laughed a bit, who cared?<br/>
And if she decided to pick up Luz’s phone and snap a couple pictures?.... Luz wouldn’t have minded that either.</p><p>She appreciated her new screensaver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanted to add!<br/>If you’re seeing this, and have any suggestions or requests for Lumity oneshots, leave them in the comments! I’m not exactly the best writer in the world, but I’m sure I’ll grab a few of the ideas (if I get any) and I’ll be sure to credit you if I do!! ((: any inspiration is better than none! Tysm!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my shortest work, but I think I like how it came out?<br/>My next piece will either be Ch3 Of The ongoing series I have running, or another special surprise ((:<br/>Merry Christmas, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>